Karindor
Also known as the "Old World" after the apocalypse at the end of the Second Era, Karindor was the beginning of all life. It was destroyed in a war between the Ahmora and the Dhrellor in 370 2E and most of the population was killed. However, some of its inhabitants were able to flee from the planet using Rifts to transport them onto the other planets. Creation Before the fabled days of olde, and before the Realm of Existance was given life, the Changing Lands were ruled by Paea, Lord of Dissonance, and his Praetorians. But as change goes, eventually Lady Sylvaara, whose true name is unknown but to the Speakers of Mount Vingrum, came to the Changing Lands and was able to usurp Paea from his throne. Here in the ruins of Paea's realm, Sylvaara, the embodiment of stability, gave herself to become the Realm of Existance, and her new Praetorian slaves breathed life into the realm, for change cannot exist without sameness, nor sameness without change. Thus the world of Karindor was created and the Elder Gods, the children of Paea and Sylvaara, were born into it. Several of the Elder Gods took on the traits of their mother and became the Ahmora. Several of the Elder Gods took on the traits of Paea and became the Dhrellor. For years the Ahmora and the Dhrellor fought, all the while their flesh, bone, and blood fell to earth. From the bodies of the Dead Gods sprung the Lett, which in the Ancient Dhrellor tongue often means "parasite." They were the first people of Karindor who would later become the pariahs of the world of Men and Elves. From the bones of the Ahmora and Dhrellor they built the most ancient of cities, Old Ogorath, in the heart of the Red Isles. In the center of the grand city they also built the Temple of Flesh, which was also known as Kath Ibum. When the Elder Gods saw the Lett, creations of their own destruction, they were disgusted, and decided to end their warring. The Ahmora and the Dhrellor formed a truce, and worked together to make the land beautiful again. There were three Ahmora, Malgruth, Elensure, and Dwagrim, who, like the other Ahmora had the power of Creation. They each had their own ideas of perfect beings and placed them on Karindor, particularly on the continent inhabited by the Lett, which was called Catavere. Malgruth created the race of men, a hardy, intelligent race with the ability to adapt to any environment. Elensure created the elves, the wisest and most agile of the races. Dwagrim created the dwarves, the strongest of the races, once fair and winged, soaring through the open skies. Early Life on Karindor Together the three races lived on Catavere throughout the Precursor Era, hunting the wild beats of the land, air, and sea that Emuss, goddess of wild things had created, as they were her idea of beauty. For a thousand years, Catavere was split into a hundred allied kingdoms, and was the center of culture and trade in the world. the three races drove the Lett from their land, and scattered their masses. Old Ogorath became an elven city-state, and the Temple of Flesh became a chapel to the Elder Gods. Keteltut the Warrior drove the giant beasts from the land; the bloodthirsty, feral beats created by Emuss. He drove the giants and the minotaurs and the Lett from Catavere, so the Blessed Races could live in peace. Eventually the tribes and city-states united to form the Catavere Empire, which stood for nearly 300 years until the Tel'kai were created from elves and men and drove the Empire apart during the Tel'kai Revolution, setting off the Great Diaspora. Central Karindor lay divided and in chaos for hundreds of years until Bethessi the Great, one of the true-blooded Algorians, united all the lands of men along the southern and eastern shores of the Southern Sea.